


How now? A Rat?

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, rodents of unusual size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Rats tend to remember.





	How now? A Rat?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repainting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362795) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Sooo if you don’t read the linked fic, this will probably make no sense. Other than that, read on! 
> 
> Title is from Hamlet.

Jesse’s heart sank after he didn’t see Patches for a day, then a week, could it have been a month? His only friend in this dark place, gone. The men upstairs had probably killed it - it wouldn’t be out of the question for them; nothing was. 

He hadn’t thought about her in a few days when he was working in the lab, sliding along the dog run and carrying the product to dry on the rack. A sound of shuffling behind him made him turn around with a start - Jack? Todd? One of the others? 

Jesse found himself face to face with a pair of eyes at his chest level, slowly revealing the shadow of something the size of a German Shepherd. 

“What the fuck is all that noise you’re making, rat?” Jack taunted from above, and Jesse stared ahead, wondering if Jack had decided to sic a dog on him as the newest test. 

The sound, next, of Todd climbing down. 

“What’s -“ Todd managed before the thing turned and made for him in a flash, leaning in and taking a bite out of his arm. Todd yelped and climbed back up. 

“Goddamnit Toddy, you better not have rabies,” Jesse heard from above. 

Jesse shuffled back, holding his hands in front of himself as best he could. 

The creature shuffled into view- its nose was twitching as its hairless tail curled around - her. Her tail. 

“Patches,” Jesse whispered. How had that rat gotten so huge? Must have been the chemicals, he decided. 

She scampered over and leaned into Jesse’s ear, brusquing as she nibbled gently, then reached out with her hands to grab ahold of Jesse’s hair. 

“Patches, you gotta go,” Jesse whispered, “Stay safe.” He barely felt it as Patches took a piece of his hair from his head and then, in turn, scampered out of the lab. “Goodbye.”


End file.
